An Ace up my Sleeve
by Yessely
Summary: Alice A. Winster, uma garota capaz de falar com espíritos, sem casa, ou família para chamar de sua, é acolhida na Wammy's House. Como poderá uma garota sem habilidades ou inteligência fora do comum sobreviver em uma casa repleta de gênios? LxOC


**Olá pessoas! Primeiro, eu gostaria de deixar bem claro que está fic ( maravilhosa e super legal da qual eu sou muito fã, tá parei) não me pertence (infelizmente *chora*), ela pertence a_ Wisty_, uma pessoa super gentil que escreve muito bem, só que escreve apenas em inglês, então eu estou servindo aqui apenas como uma mera tradutora. ^^**

**Então divirtam-se. E comentem! Please! .**

**Acredito que todos irão se divertir muito com a história, por que eu sinceramente, me divirto.**

**Enfim. Só pra não perder a mania: Death note, não me pertence, se pertencesse o L não teria morrido, claro. **

* * *

><p>-^^b-<p>

_Capítulo 1: Alice no seu bêbado país das maravilhas._

A porta se abriu lentamente permitindo que uma faixa estreita de luz iluminasse uma porção do chão. Uma mulher com loiros cabelos platinados roçando no rosto entrou no escuro e silencioso quarto. Ela tropeçou na cadeira vermelha antiquada e agarrou-se com força ao braço do móvel para manter o equilíbrio. Uma risadinha escapou pelos seus lábios antes de seguir até a grande escrivaninha de madeira, no final do quarto, enquanto se apoiava nos cantos do escritório. Caiu sobre os próprios joelhos e gargalhou.

" Este lugar é enorme!" Riu consigo mesma. Hora ou outra, uma espécie de ronco se juntava à risada, como se seu nariz estivesse querendo participar da diversão também. Assim que tropeçou ao tentar levantar-se novamente, uma tarefa que era, obviamente, impossível para o seu estado mental atual, o antigo telefone negro começou a tocar. E sem parar para pensar onde estava ou quem poderia estar ligando, ela pegou o aparelho e o colocou perto da orelha.

"Watari" Uma calma e profunda voz ecoou do outro lado da linha. A garota não pôde segurar um novo ataque de risos e caiu no chão, levando o telefone e o cabo do aparelho consigo. "Suponho que não seja Watari, então." A voz falou de novo.

"Você soa como uma libélula." Soltou com uma risada, ela ainda tentava manter seu tronco reto segurando-se na ponta da escrivaninha, mas não tinha força suficiente para por seu corpo de pé.

"Libélulas são insetos, portanto não possuem laringe para se comunicar com som. Eu não poderia soar como uma libélula a não ser que você se refira ao som físico que elas fazem ao bater as asas quando estão em movimento. Mesmo assim, ambos os modos de compreensão são completamente diferentes."

A garota apenas continuou rindo sem levar em consideração nada do que a voz lhe havia dito. Ao invés disso, ela tentou se por de pé novamente sobre suas pernas trêmulas. O som de passos apressados podiam ser ouvidos do outro lado do aposento, então soube que seu tempo com o homem misterioso estava acabando.

"Eu estou tão bêbada!" A garota riu histericamente, as bochechas ficando cada vez mais vermelhas, como uma rosa.

"Deduzi isso na primeira vez em que você falou." O homem disse sem nenhuma preocupação no seu tom de voz. " Você poderia por Watari no telefone, por favor?" Ele disse muito educado.

"Ok senhor Libélula, mas não acho que ele vai caber" Riu novamente achando o trocadilho especialmente engraçado. A porta do quarto abriu-se de repente revelando um senhor com cabelos e bigode grisalho, sem fôlego. Segundos antes ele estava correndo por toda a casa procurando pela garota insana. Assim que tirou o telefone de suas mãos, ele rapidamente colocou o aparelho perto da orelha e se pronunciou:

"Ah, L, minhas desculpas, a senhorita Alice desapareceu das minhas vistas por apenas alguns segundos e de algum modo conseguiu esquivar-se da minha supervisão." Watari suspirou tirando um lenço cor creme do bolso para limpar o suor da testa.

"Então essa era Alice." L ponderou consigo mesmo. No fundo Alice ria cada vez mais ao mesmo tempo que olhava para suas mãos.

" Minhas mãos são enormes!" Gritou antes de se voltar para Watari toda orgulhosa. "Olha só! Elas são quase tão grandes quanto essa lagarta na sua cara!" Berrou. Watari suspirou novamente, frustrado consigo mesmo por tê-la deixado chegar a esse ponto.

"Embora eu fosse adorar perguntar por que a senhorita Alice está intoxicada, acredito que seja melhor deixar isso passar e ir direto ao que interessa." L disse deixando que seu amigo lidasse com o problema ao invés de causar-lhe mais um. Watari agradeceu internamente repetidas vezes enquanto puxava as mãos de Alice para longe de seu rosto.

"Então, que tal dia 24? Acredito que até lá você já terá terminado seu trabalho." Watari sugeriu. Como Watari a havia afastado, Alice concentrou toda sua atenção em seguir o fio que ligava o telefone ao gancho. Os botões descansavam bem diante dos seus olhos implorando para serem tocados. Sem hesitação, afundou seu dedo indicador em um dos buracos e o empurrou para baixo. Watari rapidamente tirou sua mão dali antes que pudesse causar mais dano.

"Não ,senhorita Alice, por favor, evite comportar-se mal." Ele suplicou recebendo como reposta apenas uma risada. L ignorou a presença da garota e continuou.

" Eu terminarei o caso mais cedo, então eu gostaria de partir no dia 19."

Watari parou por um segundo absorvendo as palavras de L, mas logo se encontrou sorrindo com alívio.

"Está certo. Dia 19, então. Eu terei tudo preparado para sua chegada."

L tomou isso como o final da conversa e despediu-se do amigo. Assim que desligou o celular fitou a tela do computador a sua frente. Um discreto sorriso surgiu em seu rosto enquanto pressionava o polegar nos lábios.

"Libélula, eh?"

* * *

><p>A brisa entrou através da janela aberta, puxando as cortinas de renda junto com ela. O quarto era iluminado pelos raios do sol, aquecendo-o. Alice grunhiu mal humorada ao se sentar na cama bagunçada. Ela nunca dormia tranqüila, então os lençóis enrolados em suas pernas não eram nenhuma surpresa. Ela se desembaraçava da armadilha de tecido quando uma silenciosa batida soou da porta.<p>

"Ah, quem está ai?" Ela perguntou, sua dor de cabeça piorando com o som da própria voz. A luz que entrava no cômodo também não ajudava em nada com a ressaca. Era quase ofuscante, fazia seus olhos se estreitarem em dor.

"O café da manhã está servido e seria bom se você se juntasse a nós." Era a voz de Watari. Alice grunhiu em resposta segurando a testa levemente.

"Certo, eu vou, mas não estarei nada feliz com isso."

"Estou satisfeito em ouvir de que você voltou ao normal." Ele sorriu e então se afastou da porta caminhando pelo corredor. Depois de tudo que acontecera na noite passada, Watari podia apenas sorrir, afinal, o novo membro estava se enturmando bem. No começo estava preocupado, não sabia realmente como a presença dela beneficiaria a casa, mas depois de um mês, tinha que admitir, os resultados estavam sendo mais que satisfatórios.

Alice levantou-se da cama devagar e pressionou a testa em dor novamente. A dor era um incomodo, mas não era nada que ela não podia suportar. Ela sabia que a única cura para a ressaca, ou ao menos, a única coisa que faria isso ficar melhor, seria suco de laranja. Rapidamente, vestiu uma calça de jeans e uma camiseta cor pêssego. Quando estava completamente vestida, fez seu caminho até a cozinha.

As cortinas estavam completamente abertas e permitiam a entrada do sol, a luz iluminava todo o interior da casa fazendo com que o orfanato parecesse vivo. Aquele seria considerado um agradável dia, mas para Alice, era a manhã do inferno.

Ela podia ouvir o som das risadas de algumas crianças da sala de jantar, o som dos talheres batendo nos pratos cheios de comida. O cheiro de bacon e ovos enchia a casa e apenas fazia com que Alice se sentisse mais enjoada. O único pensamento em sua mente era o suco de laranja.

Passou devagar sob o arco que levava para a sala de jantar. Assim que entrou, duas de todas as crianças pararam de fazer o que faziam para encará-la.

"Alice!" Disseram ao mesmo tempo. Eram os únicos gêmeos da casa, Lea e Liam.

" Você está péssima." Mello falou do outro lado da sala.

" Noite passada ela bebeu o suficiente para nocautear um elefante." Matt se juntou a eles. Alice não podia revidar devido ao timbre agudo da voz dos gêmeos ecoando em seu cérebro, mas se pudesse, nenhum dos dois escutaria o final.

"Venha, sente-se preto de mim" Lea cantou, segurando a mão de Alice com sua mãozinha de dez anos de idade. Alice deixou-se guiar até o banco de madeira colocado entre os dois gêmeos.

" Aqui, Alice." Liam sorriu colando um copo de suco de laranja na frente dela. Ela olhou para o objeto com brilho nos olhos.

" Oh, Lea, Liam. Obrigada!" Chorou emocionada.

" Nós sabemos que você gosta de suco de laranja então não tem problema."

"Estou surpreso que você não tenha vomitado ainda."

" Eu posso ir até ai e vomitar em você se quiser, Mello."

Ele pôde apenas olhar de volta para Alice enquanto ela bebia um gole do suco de laranja. Ela suspirou com alivio quando o liquido adocicado umedeceu sua garganta seca.

"Você se lembra algo do que aconteceu noite passada?" Near falou de repente. Ele usava dois dedos para segurar um garfo enquanto cutucava o ovo do prato. Aquilo pareceria estranho para Alice, mas ela já se havia acostumado com seu comportamento peculiar.

" Eu realmente não lembro de muita coisa... Ugh! Minha cabeça!"

" Você quer algo para comer?" Lea perguntou.

" Não consigo nem pensar em comida agora."

" Talvez da próxima vez você se lembre disso quando pensar em ficar bêbada."

"Eu juro por Deus, Mello. Eu vou ir até ai e fazer você engolir este copo goela a baixo."

"Eu gostaria de ver você tentar, alcoólatra!"

"Alice não é viciada em álcool, Mello." Near disse fazendo com que a raiva de Mello para com Alice fosse transferida a ele.

" Ninguém te perguntou!"

" Bem, eu estou surpreso que você não tenha vomitado ainda, levando em conta que você comeu três caixas de cereal ontem." Matt riu tendo ao fundo os ruídos estranhos do seu novo game boy. A luz azul da tela refletia nos óculos de proteção que cobriam seus olhos fazendo com que sua expressão fosse impossível de decifrar.

"Por favor, Matt, desligue seu jogo enquanto estiver à mesa." Roger para dentro da sala. Watari estava logo atrás dele. "Estamos felizes por ver que resolveu juntar-se a nós está manhã, senhorita Alice."

Alice resmungou de volta tomando outro gole do suco.

"Agora, todos, por favor. Estou realmente satisfeito em ver que se adaptaram bem a senhorita Alice, e eu gostaria de brindar ao sucesso do nosso mais novo membro." Roger sorriu, ele pegou um copo de água e o segurou no ar. Todas as crianças sorriram e imitaram seu movimento, exceto por Mello, Matt e Near que o fizeram sem tanto entusiasmo. Alice também teria erguido o seu se este já não tivesse sido bebericado antes.

"À Alice!" Roger exclamou.

"À Alice!" Os outros repetiram com ânimo. Enquanto eles estavam tomando um gole de seus copos, Watari fez-se pronunciar mais uma vez.

" E só para que todos saibam, L retornará em uma semana para conhecer nosso novo membro."

Todo mundo cuspiu o que bebiam tamanha foi a surpresa. Alice largou o copo na mesa e correu para a cozinha, pronta para vomitar tudo o que tinha no estômago na pia.

" Deus do céu!" Senhora Jane ( a governanta) pronunciou surpresa, embora isso não tivesse sido notado pelas crianças que estavam mais preocupadas em tentar tirar o liquido dos seus pulmões.

" Bem, Watari, o que você acha que L vai pensar quando voltar?" Roger suspirou ao ver todos os órfãos tossindo e engasgando desesperadamente. Watari pôde responder apenas com o mesmo suspiro.


End file.
